The Second Penelope Episode
The Second Penelope Episode is the third segment from the ninety seventh episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis A cat named Lorelei tries to steal Garfield from Penelope. Plot Garfield and Penelope are walking down the street, planning how to spend the evening. When Penelope says her catchphrase "I don't care what we do, just as long as we do it together", Garfield suggests watching the new "Kung Fu Creatures" movie, which doesn't impress Penelope. Their plans are interrupted by a dogcatcher's van nearly running them over; fortunately, the cats manage to jump from the road and land safely. Penelope is showing her gratitude for Garfield saving her by asking Garfield to meet her momma, when Lorelei interrupts them trying to charm Garfield and commits faux pas, when she mistakes Penelope for Garfield's niece. Penelope becomes irritated and insists that Garfield go with her to the movie she was reluctant to see earlier. Then Lorelei declares "Yes, I hope you'll enjoy your last date" and laughs. In the next scene, Garfield and Penelope travel to a drive-in movie theater to watch the Kung Fu Monsters movie. Penelope seems to be enjoying the date, while Garfield tries, without success, to snatch pizza from the delivery girl. The appearance of Lorelei annoys the drive-in guard, who calls the animal shelter for intervention, while Lorelei is looking for Garfield. Meanwhile, Penelope is so pleased with the date that is going on, that she cuddles warmly to Garfield and tells him, that she wants him to meet her momma. This suggestion frightens Garfield, who believes that Penelope wants to marry him, so he excuses himself, officially looking for food, and jumps off the car roof. Penelope is expecting Garfield to leave her. While walking between cars in the drive-in movie theater, Garfield meets up with Lorelei again. She expects him to ask her for anything, so Garfield asks in his usual manner for refreshment stand and tries to leave. Lorelei snatches him and starts ticking his chin, which makes Garfield feel comforted. Penelope suddenly witnesses that, which makes her burst into tears and run away with a broken heart. Garfield realizes, that he made the wrong choice and chooses Penelope, which drives Lorelei mad, and he flees to search for Penelope. Lorelei finds Garfield's lack of stable emotions to be childish (as evidenced by calling him "kitten") and declares that someday she will find herself a real man before she leaves. Meanwhile, Penelope abandons the drive-in contemplating her sorrow caused by Garfield's betrayal only to be caught by the previously summoned animal shelter guy. In despair, she calls Garfield for help, while he realizes, that Penelope has been caught. Garfield repairs his mistake by using the movie camera against the animal shelter guy - when Penelope's captor sees a Kung Fu monster in front of his van, he gets so frightened that he crashes his car against a billboard and flees in panic. Then, Penelope is saved again and forgives Garfield for his betrayal. While taking Penelope home, Garfield confirms that Lorelei means nothing to him, so Penelope again asks Garfield to meet her momma. It turns out, that Penelope's Momma is a pizzeria owner, despite Garfield being convinced she would be Penelope's mother. Penelope tickles Garfield's chin in the pizzeria, just like Lorelei did in the drive-in. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Penelope Pussycat Major Characters *Lorelei Minor Characters *Momma *Animal Shelter Man (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Drive-In Movie Theater Guard (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 6 where Penelope has gray fur and lacks the eyelashes she previously had. *It is revealed that Garfield enjoys having his lower chin tickled. *From an animation cell from the episode, Penelope was originally supposed to have lips without outlines, like in Perils of Penelope. Goofs *The title card shows Penelope with eyelashes, despite the removal in the episode. pl:Drugi Odcinek z Penelopą Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends